Give Your Heart A Break
by tigra.grece
Summary: Songfic - POV John - Pensée de John a propos de pleins de moments de la vie entre Sherlock & John


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson "Give Your Heart A Break".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Give Your Heart A Break**

POV John

_The day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love  
But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
Haven't i passed the test  
When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest_

Je me rappelle du premier jour ou j'ai rencontré Sherlock à Bart's je l'avais trouvé magnifique et il était impressionnant.  
Et Il m'impressionne toujours autant.  
Même si j'ai été plus ou moins rejetée par lui lors des premiers jours quand il a dit qu'il était marié à son travail.  
Mais quelques temps après une des affaires on est devenu un couple on s'était fait peur, car on avait faillit y rester et quand on est rentré à Baker Street, Sherlock m'a embrassé et m'avait dit **"J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, s'il te plait ne me quitte pas John"**

C'était une des rares fois ou on voyait les sentiments de Sherlock et qu'il avait peur, je l'avais réconforté et je lui avais dit **"Je ne partirais jamais, a part si tu me le demande je suis collé à toi, je veux être avec toi".**

On est devenu un couple après cela.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you've scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh, yeah yeah_

Quelques jours après il m'a emmené dans un restaurant pour un vrai rendez-vous ou on avait dîné sans aucune affaire nous demandait, on était un couple comme les autres. Même si Sherlock était assez mal à l'aise car il avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur en voulant se mettre en couple avec moi mais j'avais tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise et notre soirée était parfaite.  
C'est là aussi ou on a eu notre première fois et qu'il m'a dit **"Je t'aime".**

Il n'a pas attendu pour me le dire, car je sentais qu'il avait ses sentiments pour moi depuis longtemps

_On sunday, you went home alone there were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love, but you did not reply_  
_The world is ours, if we want it_  
_We can take it, if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now, baby try to understand_

A chaque fois que je pars travaillé, j'ai quand même la peur que Sherlock fasse une bêtise et qu'il retombe dans les travers de la drogue ou alors qu'une expérience tourne mal ou une affaire.  
Je gardais mon téléphone toujours auprès de moi, je l'ai même appelé un jour ou j'avais un mauvais sentiments.  
Mais il ne m'a pas répondu, car il n'aimait pas répondre au téléphone alors je suis rentré en 4eme vitesse à Baker Street avec la peur, mais Sherlock était en train de jouer une magnifique musique au violon.  
Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai enlacé **"J'ai eu si peur"** je lui alors dit **"Je vais bien, j'étais juste occupé à composer cette chanson pour toi"**

Je l'ai alors embrassé puis je lui ai pris sa main ou on est allé dans notre chambre pour lui montrer encore mon amour pour lui.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh, yeah yeah_

Quand j'ai mes cauchemars il est auprès de moi, il n'a pas peur que je lui fasse du mal alors que moi je ne suis pas rassuré, car j'ai toujours peur de le blessé et de le faire vraiment mal et qu'il se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de ce que lui fait et que ca soit classé comme "violence conjugales" mais il essaye de me protéger, me réconforter, généralement il m'enlace et il me dit sans cesse **" Tu es saint et sauf, tu es avec moi à Baker Street, je t'aime".**

Généralement je me rendors après et je n'ai plus de cauchemars, mais Sherlock reste collé contre moi.  
Je sais également que ma cicatrice n'est pas belle a voir, mais Sherlock aime cette cicatrice car cela fait rappeler que je suis encore vivant et que c'est par rapport à cela qu'on s'est connu et que je suis avec lui.

When your lips are on my lips, and our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Every time you run

Une fois on a eu des réactions homophobiques de la part d'Anderson quand on a annoncé qu'on était ensemble, j'ai étais un peu déstabilisé par ca. Mais Sherlock est resté à côté de moi puis il a lâché pleins de venin sur lui et lui a dit pleins de vérité, il nous a défendu, il n'a jamais essayé de le caché et il a même avoué **"Qu'il espérait qu'on vive jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ensemble et qu'on soit marié"** je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et quand on est rentré à la maison il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, car il avait la bague, mais il ne savait pas quand me le demander.

On s'est marié quelques jours plus tard, merci à Mycroft pour la rapidité des choses. On l'a fait dans l'intimité avec Mycroft, Miss Hudson, Lestrade, Molly & Mike, car si il y aurait pas eu Mike je ne serais pas avec Sherlock maintenant.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you've scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

Même si on a eu des hauts et de bas pendant notre relation avec le mariage, car Sherlock était insecure sur le fait que je divorce et que je trouve une femme et que j'ai un enfant, mais on a mis les choses aux points quand on s'est marié c'est juste une preuve d'amour et aussi que je suis pris par le seul homme que j'aime j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours et c'est Sherlock.  
Malgré toutes nos blessures, notre coeur bat grâce a notre amour.

Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes,  
You try to smile away, somethings you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache,  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah

**"Le coeur de Sherlock s'est mis a battre grâce à moi et je ferais tout pour que ca continue"** je disais à haute voix quand j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Puis Sherlock arriva d'une enquête et dit **"Mon coeur continuera a battre tant que tu seras à mes côtés, si tu n'es pas avec moi, il n'a aucune raison de battre".**

**END**


End file.
